


Welcome Home

by valentineninja



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Tifa knows EXACTLY what she does to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/pseuds/valentineninja
Summary: Cloud has a new and interesting obsession...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for Springkink a loooong time ago, but I never reposted it on ffnet or anywhere else ('TIL NOW).  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII; Cloud/Tifa- Sweet sensations. He'd seen her in such short skirts, so why did candy-striped pajama pants turn him on so much?
> 
> Please enjoy!

When Cloud arrived home from finally completing a special mission for the WRO, both children were already in their rooms and Tifa had been brushing out her hair before getting into bed herself. He felt a great relief to finally be back with his family, and all he wanted was to get some rest before life caught up to him once more. He was practically dead on his feet but he knew that he couldn't slip between clean sheets and Tifa's wonderful, clean, fruity smell while he reeked of sweat and road.

"Welcome home," Tifa said with a happy smile, relieved that he was back earlier than he had estimated. Her kiss against his lips was chaste and she stepped away from the door to allow Cloud the chance to say his goodnight to the children, who were already tucked in and nearly asleep.

Tifa took the opportunity to run him a bath instead of a shower, since she knew from experience that his muscles were usually aching from the long hours on the road. Adding a few drops of a new oil she had recently gotten with a devious grin, she put the bottle away right as Cloud stepped into the bathroom without his boots, gloves, and sword harness.

Cloud had to pause in the act of undoing his other clothing accessories when he realized that Tifa was wearing a pair of red and pink pajama pants that _Yuffie_ had given her for her birthday. The article of clothing had never failed to make his mouth run dry because they were silky smooth and slippery…

He'd seen her in such short skirts, so why did candy-striped pajama pants turn him on so much? And at the moment… she was bending over and her long fingers were skimming the water, testing the temperature.

His body reacted without permission—and well, _when_ had his body _ever_ listened to him when concerning Tifa? Cloud shifted uncomfortably, his pants only half way undone as he rubbed the back of his neck and wondered what it was about her _pajama pants_ that got him going.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked, touching his forehead. "You're looking a little flushed."

Cloud's eyes were intent on Tifa's smooth, beautiful face. "Tifa, you know I don't easily get sick…"

She gave him a curious look and knew he was right. The only other time when she had seen his cheeks touched with red was when they were in the middle of… oh. Her eyes darted down his chest, past his packed stomach, and to his unbuttoned and half-zippered pants. She smirked and leaned in to kiss him. "Take your bath, relax a little, and I'll be waiting for you in our bed."

Cloud shook his head and slipped his arms around her waist, tugging her towards the bathtub. "I would feel so much more relaxed if you joined me. Besides, we haven't seen each other in three days!"

Tifa swatted at his hands when they moved down to slide over her bottom, the silk rubbing her sensitive skin. "Cloud…" She began to pull away, but Cloud wasn't budging and all she managed to do was drag them back over to the sink counter.

"You know how much these pants drive me crazy," he whispered before he kissed her, silencing any protests she may have started to voice.

He knew she had already bathed—she smelled heavenly—but those damned pants were screwing with his brain. And he was highly aware that he needed the bath before he touched Tifa, but he couldn't bring himself to take his hands off of her now.

Cloud's kiss seemed to have fueled her own desire and her hands slipped down to his waist, tugging his pants and boxers down to uncover him. Cloud bit the inside of his cheek when her skillful hands found their prize and her warm fingers closed around him. "Tifa… the tub," he groaned out.

She smiled wickedly and bit at that spot on his shoulder that she found he so very enjoyed and received a jerk of his hips in response. "I already took a nice, long, _relaxing_ bath," she whispered against his ear. "I thought of you as I rubbed soap all over my body. Touching places that only you have gone to."

Cloud shuddered against her and his fingers slid under the tank-top she had on to touch her smooth skin. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked voice rough as her fingers jerked harder at his shaft.

"Because it was getting late and I didn't know if you would be back before midnight," she said in a soft voice, her thumb pausing to rub at the head of his length, smoothing the dampness she found there. "Did you miss me?"

"More than you could possibly imagine," he breathed, nearly choking on his breath when she began to jerk him harder. "I want to be inside you…" he trailed off, only vaguely remembering why he had been against it before.

"Do you?" she asked seductively, continuing to nibble lightly at his neck and up toward his jaw. "I'm enjoying you this way."

Any other words died in his throat when Tifa shifted closer, pressing their lower bodies even closer so that those damned pants could caress his thighs and balls. His body quivered in pleasure and he allowed Tifa to continue her ministrations.

It had taken them both a while to get to this level of intimacy in which they both could express and enjoy what they wanted to do to each other. Tifa taking over was something he thoroughly enjoyed. He really didn't want to stop her now, though he did have plans of making love to her until she passed out after he took his bath.

Palming her breasts under her shirt, he noticed the flush that had entered her own skin at their actions, and Cloud leaned forward to tease her sweet lips once more, eager to taste her. "Teef… I'm close," he murmured.

"Good," she replied, shifting so that she could enclose him between her silk covered thighs.

Cloud's hands tightened on her waist at the new friction and the heat he could feel coming from her center. Damn it. He'd have an all new sort of obsession for those pants from this day on. She tightened her thighs around him and moved her hips and thighs to get some sort of rhythm into her movements, and all Cloud could think of was why they hadn't ever tried this before.

He'd always been eager to touch every inch of her skin, but he hadn't really contemplated touching her above clothes. Now he was so close to coming that he knew that if he didn't move he would ruin Tifa's pajama pants for the night. A dark part of him wanted to mark those pants as his, while the more rational part—which was currently losing—didn't want to dirty them.

"Wait… wait," he groaned, sweat beading on his forehead and his hands still clutching at her even as his own hips helped along with the pace.

Tifa ignored him and her tongue darted out to slide slowly over his Adam's apple before giving his favorite spot a rough bite once more. She listened in satisfaction to Cloud's loud groan of her name and hoped that the noise hadn't been carried so far out of the bathroom.

Cloud shuddered in pleasure as he jerked against Tifa, sticky substance coating her pants around the thighs. When the pleasure began to fade and his body stopped shaking, he frowned and dropped his head onto her shoulder with a sigh. "I ruined your pants," he muttered.

Tifa shrugged her shoulder lightly and smiled. "It'll come off," she said, brushing her fingers through his hair and coming back with her fingers coated in dust.

He chuckled lightly. "That's why I normally take showers and not baths every time I come home from being on the road," he said pointedly. He leaned in for another sweet kiss and slowly breathed in Tifa's scent as he held her around the waist and his fingers played with the tips of her long hair.

"It's getting late," she said quietly, shifting impatiently against him.

Cloud nodded and reluctantly released Tifa, stepping back and watching her every movement. He would return the pleasure she had just given him, and damn it if he didn't want to forget his bath and continue without interruption.

Tifa carefully shimmied out of her pajama bottoms and smiled. "I'm going to have to keep in mind how much you like these. You should thank Yuffie for such a thoughtful gift," she said cheekily.

Cloud's eyebrows lowered in annoyance. "I'd rather not," he muttered. "I'd never hear the end of it and she'd hound you for details, which you would obviously share with her."

"Cloud Strife! Are you calling me a gossip?"

"I know you exchange details with Yuffie about your… experiences."

"Seems like I'm not the only gossip around here," said Tifa with a raised eyebrow. "Who told? Cid or Vincent?"

"We don't gossip. We just talk about random things, and we don't share pointers," Cloud said as he finished removing all of his clothes to move into the now lukewarm water. His eyes narrowed when a familiar scent wafted towards his nose. "What did you add to the water?"

She winked. "Raspberry and vanilla. Originally I wanted you to relax. Now, I just want you to think of me while you're in there," she said, slowly walking out of the bathroom in nothing but her panties and tank-top.

It only took him a few seconds of breathing in the aroma of his bath and watching the sway of Tifa's hips in order to start scrubbing quickly to get himself clean.


End file.
